


My Child, Mi Amor (RAFAEL BARBA)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Could you do a Barba alpha x reader omega where She’s pregnant and he is very protective of her more than usual? Thx </p><p>word count: 626</p><p>warnings: pregnancy, female reader, cursing</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Child, Mi Amor (RAFAEL BARBA)

Ah, pregnancy. The one joy of your life.

Hah, just kidding.

Pregnancy fucking sucked. The kankles, the cravings, the mood swings. You hated it. But your boyfriend, your alpha, he loved it. Rafael was enamored with you, not that he wasn’t when you weren’t pregnant, and he usually kept on hand on your hip no matter where you were.

Like the squad room, for instance. You were meeting with Olivia about a graphic design for their business cards and Rafael met you there. The squad was surprised when he called your name, grinning from ear to ear.

“Tesoro,” He breathed, wrapping his arms around you and kissing you in one swift move. You kissing him back, swatting him away when he stayed too close for too long.

“‘Fael, I’m here about a job interview.” You gave him a side-eye, trying not to speak in his mind, trying not to push him away too harshly, “Be respectful to your colleagues.” He only grinned at you, shocked growing on the detective’s faces when he turned and the smile was still on his face.

You grinned, knowing that they weren’t used to seeing Rafael around his omega, let alone his very, very pregnant omega. You wondered if they had ever actually seen him smile or if they had just seen the terse, self-indulgent smirks that he had only given you on occasion. Olivia rushed you into her office, away from Rafael’s hand on your hip, to look at the portfolio you had drawn up.

Rafael, of course, wasn’t content to just sit and wait, no. He had to use the bond that you both shared as True Mates to speak with you.

 _I miss you, tesoro_.

You tried not to scoff out loud as you pointed out something on one of the cards as you replied. _Rafael Barba, you will be able to take me out to lunch if you leave me alone during this interview._ As Olivia looked over some of the cards while you rubbed a sore spot on your back, gifted to you by the baby that seated itself inside of your body. Another perk of pregnancy.

“Do you need some ice?” Rafael barged into the office, spying your hand on your lower back, “I can send Carisi to get some.” Exasperated you looked to Olivia, who only grinned and leaned forward.

“Bit of advice from another alpha: he’s only going to get worse the closer to birth you get. We get a bit on edge around our mates, worse around our children.” You smiled at her and then turned to Rafael.

“‘Fael, how many times do I have to tell you I’m fine? Nothing but normal pregnancy pains.” He smiled and you actually watched his chest release it’s tension with relief.

“Pardon my outburst, Benson. You know how it is.” And she just nodded, grinning, going back to looking over your proposals as Rafael stepped closer to you, leaning down and pressing a drawn out kiss to your lips. “I will leave you alone now, tesoro, but I will be expecting the lunch date you promised.” Your heart warmed because you knew it was just because he cared for you that he was being so protective. “Of course,” He said, hearing what you were thinking, “I would do anything to protect you. Mi amor. Carrying my child.”

You could see Olivia’s eyes still glued to your work, but her smile was another story.

You decided to throw Rafael a bone, grasping his chin and slotting your lips together, “Nothing is going to happen to me with Olivia, ‘Fael. I will, we will, be safe and sound when we leave this room.”

He nodded, kissing you one more time before he left you to your interview.


End file.
